Random RP Parody Characters
This page lists each character from Random RP Parody, including character descriptions and deaths. Random RP Parody 'Braedon Arlington' Braedon, like Annie, was able to transform his clothes to have the appearance of Yuna and Paine from Final Fantasy X-2. He was useless to defend Annie when Super Banana Crisp began to beat her up and was then violently molested, cumming on everything in the kitchen, and died from his multiple orgasms. Braedon was portrayed by Abraelon. 'Annie Ross' Annie sported a very short skirt, as Braedon said it was 3-inches long. Braedon questioned as to if she was Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2, which she replied yes, and then spun around to transform into her. She offended Super Banana Crisp, saying she hated it before throwing it out the window, and was promptly beaten up and thrown out the window by it. When she returned and found the others, she ran into her room to hide when she saw Braedon's dead, naked, molested body. The others rushed to her room but found her dead in the closet. Annie was portrayed by Annie Juran. 'Casey Ross' Supposedly Casey was Annie's sister. When she arrived and announced she was home, Toby responded by asking who the fuck she was. She quickly found Annie's body and then commited suicide. Casey was portrayed by Casey Tuqiri. 'Elisa Evans' Elisa was some random freak who decided to go into the house and flat out said no when asked to leave, although when she saw a dead body she promptly turned to leave but was stopped as her AO sent her flying into the wall like Charmed. She apparently went psycho because she ripped Zach's shirt off and stabbed him, although she was then teleported outside of the house. Elisa was portrayed by Kayla Burt. 'Lulu Malik' Lulu was very complient in hiding Braedon's dead body, even though none of them had killed him. She then pulled some shorts out of no where to give to Toby, who was fully naked and showing off his manhood to the world. She and Shitface apparently did not get along and was punched by her, even though she was dead. Zach said that her armpits were very stinky and feigned death. Shocked, Lulu sniffed her armpits which caused her to fade away. Lulu was portrayed by Lulu Malik. 'Shitface' Shitface appeared out of no where, claiming she heard there was a party but was sent away when Lulu told her to go away. Saddened by the news, she went to take a shower. Once in there, she was killed as a random axe came flying in through the window. When the others found her, she was floating in the air, posing, with an axe in her head and her ass. Zach pointed out that it was unfortunate that she died because she was so young, being 35. Lulu laughed uncontrollably at her age which caused Shitface to tell her to shut up, punch her, and then die again. Shitface was portrayed by Melanie DiPrima. 'Melanie Cosplaying as Amora' Melanie returned from a cosplay convention and proceeded to mold her face like clay from Amora's back into her own. Elisa randomly entered the house, asking where she was, and Melanie told her to get out (although she didn't listen.) She spotted Toby's dead body, which was missing his penis, and rubbed the area making it return, although now he had an erection. Soon after this Melanie noticed Super Banana Crisp, which she called Fredwin, and promptly threw it outside, saying they had broken up and she didn't want it in her vagina anymore. When Super Banana Crisp announced it was the killer, Melanie leviated into the air and shot laser beams at it out of her hands, destroying it. Elisa then stabbed Zach and was promptly teleported outside before Melanie healed his wounds and then finally made a barrier which she used to charge an explosion and destroy the house. Melanie was portrayed by Melanie Putzo. 'Toby Amat' Toby, who was fully nude in the beginning, quickly announced a plan of action to hide Braedon's body and then split up, which everyone was ok with. Lulu gave him some shorts to cover his junk before the group moved throughout the house. After discovering Annie was dead, Toby said he needed his obligatory sex scene and had sex with Zach within a 3 second interval. He then displayed inhuman strength by ripping the bathroom door off to get to Shitface, who was also found to be dead. He was so shocked that he screamed and ripped his clothes off, discovering his crotch was missing, and promptly died of fright. Toby was portrayed by October Amat. 'Zach McKay' Zach at first questioned why Toby was naked, but actually liked it so he slapped his ass. He temporarily went crazy and shouted LAWLAW and then returned to normal, saying they should find Annie. He went into her room and opened her closet, finding her dead body, and then quickly had sex with Toby per his request. They hurried to the bathroom to find Shitface but were too late as she was dead. He expressed his remorse for her death because she was so young at the age of 35. This announcement caused Lulu to laugh and cackle like a witch, causing Shitface to tell her to shut up and punch her. Frightened, Zach screamed "zombie" and ran out of the room and headed upstairs. Lulu quickly found him and he apparently sniffed her armpits, which were really stinky and caused her to fade away after she sniffed them. Soon after this, he hurried downstairs to find Melanie and some freak named Elisa who then stabbed him. He was about to die when Melanie healed him somehow, although as a side effect he randomly exploded. Zach was portrayed by Zachmckay Resident. 'Super Banana Crisp' Super Banana Crisp, aka Fredwin, was apparently a homicidal box of cereal. Annie grabbed it and said she hated it before throwing it out the window, it responded by flying back in, beating the shit out of her, and then throwing her out the window. It violently molested Braedon, causing him to orgasm so much that he died, and had apparently set up traps that later killed Annie and Shitface. After Melanie came home, it returned but was quickly dismissed by her and thrown outside again. It announced it was the killer and was promptly destroyed by Melanie shooting it with laser beams. Super Banana Crisp was portrayed by the RP Tool. Random RP Parody 2 Coming Soon Category:Parody Series